Meeting the Doctor
by liz2cute4u
Summary: After a wonderful adventure, the Doctor asks this girl if she would like to travel with him. Imagine his reaction when she says no! With his ego bruised, he tries to find a way to make himself feel better. Too bad she's furious! Hilarious, and funny, trying to make this story a fun one, so please read it when you get the chance! Possible romance in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! **

**Just wanted to let you know that this is my first Doctor Who story! ****I tried to make it different from the rest of them, and**

**added a personal twist to it! Here's the first chapter and please rate and review! ****Thanks for taking the time and enjoy!**

**Oh and as I'm sure you all know, I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters or planets. :(**

* * *

Meeting the Doctor

It wasn't that I was angry or anything. I did not _want_ to go. Was not interested in the 'world out there'. There was nothing for me there.

So imagine his surprise when I answered him with a no. He looked deflated and embarrassed at the rejection. It was a bit awkward, with

an expression like that. I was a bit surprised. He was looking embarrassed? Now that was a first. My amusement did not last long though,

as like any other male, he tried to be nonchalant about the whole situation. I guess I hurt his pride _far more_ than he would admit of

course.

"Well you know, I was only asking cause I thought you wanted to. Got no interest on bringing people towards danger. You wouldn't handle

anyway." He shrugged his shoulders and looked away with no expression on his face, as if he did not even care to look at me.

_Oh._ That infuriated me. To the point where I had dropped all my sympathetic feelings towards him. Oh what was the point of this

knucklehead asking me to join him anyway?! Didn't look like he cared that much in the first place really. Especially after that comment.

Annoyed and offended, I replied, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

He actually looked surprised at my reaction. As if he really didn't know that it would offend me. _Bah_, yeah right.

"Well I was only saying since your human, and er not really helpful, and since _I've_ got all the brains, that I wouldn't really need _you_, but I

thought since you loved the adventure we just had, that you wanted a better life from that _boring_ job of yours and actually have a life, I

mean well it's not like, your pathetic or anything, I just thought, well that you- I mean- this wasn't-" he briefly shut up at the quick glance

of the glare that I was sending him.

With my intimidating glare, I tried to calm down before answering him with a "What did you say?"

I could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to think of a way out of this tense situation. I could feel the my anger rolling off me in

angry waves, as I tried to listen to what he had to say. After a moment, he tried to apologize. _Gee_, how delayed can he be?

"I'm sorry what I said hadn't been to offend-"

"_Boring_ job?"

I just_ had_ to add that in, since it was just so annoying how he thought of me. Did I look like some lowlife who _hated_ her life?

No! I was a coffee barista at a local coffee shop! I tended to_ like_ making people coffee in the morning! I loved the people I worked with! I

had a nice paying job, a nice apartment to live in, and a wonderful amount of friends who seemed to care about me! And he was thinking

that I _hated_ it? Who did this guy_ think_ he was?!

"I was kidding! Of course your job is wonderful!" He raised his hands up in the air, waving them around comically.

"You think I have no life?" I said, while crossing my arms defensively.

"Well I think what you're doing with it may be slightly a waste of time.." He drifted off looking lost in thought. Probably thinking about the

different ways on how I was '_wasting_' my time!

"_WASTE_ of _time_?!" I yelled. I couldn't take his offensive comments any longer. He was pissing me off to no end now, and I was tempted to

slap that disappointed expression off his pretty boy face. Not that I thought he was pretty or anything.

"_Think_ about it! You could be traveling all around the world, exploring _new_ things, different places to _go_, the situations you would find

yourself in, the _wonderful_ aroma and different air, and the _new_ atmosphere! You would be free from this boring daily routine that you call

_life_! Everything you would see would make you appreciate how humans are, and motivate you to become someone _better_ and work

hard!" he said, looking excited, almost as if he was imagining his adventures.

Well, too bad. Because there was no way in hell I was joining him. A shame though, he did look pretty lonely. But this guy was just asking

for it. So I finally did the one thing I wanted to do since the last six hours that I met him. I took one long look at him and I slammed my

front door in his face.

* * *

**And that's it so far! Hope you guys like it! And don't worry, we'll see more of the Doctor and her soon! **

**Please rate and review and I'll try to post up the new chapter soon! Thanks guys! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**Just wanted to let you know thanks for the awesome reviews! :) They made me so happy! Here's the second chapter and please rate and review! Thanks for taking the time and enjoy!**

**Oh and as I'm sure you all know, I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters or planets. :(**

* * *

Two months have past by since that guy asked me to travel with him. Not that I was counting or anything. I was minding my own business behind the counter, making a soy latte for one of my customers. It was this really tall girl, who had dark hair and an annoyed expression on her face. She kept glancing over at me, looking at her phone and back at me, as if she wanted me to speed up. Normally I would hold in my feelings and ignore customers that were so annoying. But after a bad day of waking up late, missing the bus to work, and ending up walking in the rain to get here an hour late, soaking wet, and almost getting fired? Well you could say I was a_ little_ bit peeved. So when she opened her mouth to tell me to hurry up, do you think I listened? _No_. I took my sweet time. I stirred the ingredients until it was silky smooth and took some time getting the whipped cream just right. Okay I was feeling a little artistic and wanted to see how good I could make a latte. It's so much fun making something so delicious! After I finished, I took a long look at my masterpiece. It really did look wonderful. Here I was staring at a drink, admiring its beauty? Haaa if only _he_ could see me now. Man I really should have just gone on traveling with that- I jumped at the sound of the girl's voice, as she interrupted my thoughts.

"Excuse me, but how long are you going to take? Staring at my latte won't do anything." She huffed angrily, looking pretty pissed off and anxious.

I shrugged my shoulders and tempted to hold in my anger. "Sorry" I said sarcastically, "I wasn't aware that staring at a latte was a crime."And I held it out for her to take.

It was in that moment, when that bitch _smiled_ at me. Okay most important lesson of the day, when you see a customer smile at you, and you know that she hates you, you know something bad is about to happen. And before I had a chance to respond, it was too late. She smacked the cup out of my hands and I closed my eyes, expecting it to land on me. I tensed up, ready to feel the burning pain of the latte against my skin. But my heart sank when I realized that I wasn't the one screaming. That- that manipulative bitch was _screaming_, and pointing at _me_. What the hell? And then I looked at her shirt, which was soaking wet. Oh no.. I waved my arms and quickly tried to dab her shirt with some paper towels, but she just swatted my hands away and kept on screaming. In seconds people crowded her asking her what had happened. She pointed at me and said, "She was angry at me when I asked for my soy latte, and spilled it on me!"

I tried vehemently denying it, trying to explain to my boss that she was a manipulative customer who was crazy and wanted to frame me. Guess customers were more credible because all of a sudden, I found myself being kicked out of the job I had for 3 years. _Greeaat_. I sighed as I decided to walk back home. The sky had cleared and it looked like it had stopped raining. What am I going to do? No one believed me, and I had no job. Not to mention that it would take me forever to actually get another since the references would not help at all. I kicked at some rocks while passing by. How am I going to afford to pay for rent? I need to file for unemployment, maybe then I could-

I stopped walking and turned around. I could have swore I just heard a pebble being kicked behind me.. I took a glance around before finally choosing to walk forward. Well that was weird. No reason to feel paranoid, I'm sure that it was just a cat or something- I heard it again. I quickly looked around and saw no one there. Okay, I am definitely crazy. Imagining someone following me? That's pretty creepy. I debated on what to do, hmm stick around and possibly become a victim? OR run right now and hope that no one catches me? Neither one sounded promising, but I decided that running all the way home was a normal thing that people did. I made a quick decision and all of a sudden started sprinting towards my house. I didn't hear anyone behind me, but I didn't dare glance back. As I reached the door, I pulled out my keys and opened the door, feeling a safe sense of security wash over me. I closed the door and looked through my windows. No weirdos anywhere. Haha, this proved it, I think I was finally becoming crazy.

To kill some time, I spent a lot of time watching tv shows and movies. It was usually what I did to de-stress my self. Yes I needed to cheer myself up from the job I just WRONGFULLY LOST. Sob. I can't believe this had happened.. Ugh didn't feel like calling up anyone just yet. Let them keep on thinking that I'm responsible and hard working. I sighed again. What was wrong with this tv? The commercials would go on every five minutes. As I kept moping in my self pity, I finally dozed off on my couch, lulled by the voices of the actors on the tv screen.

"Hello."

I opened my eyes, to find green ones staring at me back. It took a second for me to comprehend what was going on, but when I finally REALIZED that A STRANGER was in my HOUSE. I screamed. I pushed the stranger away grabbed the first thing I saw and started whacking him with it.

"Ow-OW-OWWW! Would you- OW -Would- OW WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?" he said.

Oh _HELL NO_, I was _NOT_ going to stop! This stranger was_ watching_ me sleep! I was glad that I was causing him pain with the remote I had in my hand. His voice sounded familiar, but I took no freaking notice, I was in full blown survival mode, not risking the chance that this creep might have over me. "WHO the bloody hell are you and what are YOU DOING in MY HOUSE?" I yelled at him, as he tried to dodge my attacks. He had really good reflexes and found myself losing my balance a couple times when I would completely miss him.

It seemed he quickly had enough of my remote control abuse when he grabbed my wrist to take the remote. When I looked at his face, I realized who he was. The guy who I slammed the door on two months ago! The man who wore converse to a suit. His hair was even more windswept than usual, considering that I was battering him. I always thought his whole outfit looked ridiculous. He looked a bit disheveled as I looked at him with scrutiny. Oh my god. It really was him! What the hell? Why was he here now?

"YOU! I KNOW YOU!" I yelled at him, pushing him away and he looked confused.

"What the HELL are you doing here? I thought I told you that I did not want to go!"

He knitted his brows together as he frowned, muttering to himself "Hmm time is never in order for me.." He glanced at me suspiciously. "Sorry? Do I know you?"

I stared at him. Was it possible that he already forgot about their encounter two months ago? The fact that HE asked ME to travel with him? The fact that I SLAMMED a door into his face? Did he really ask that many girls to forget who she was? That put her off a bit.

His expression suddenly changed as he continued on as if he never asked. "Hmm well it seems as if there is something following you lately. Have you experienced any paranoia? Perhaps a notion as if there's something unexplainable and simple there but not there at the same time which could lead to proper confusion that will lead you to being confused?"

I blinked at him. What the hell? What was with me attracting the weird ones? Why couldn't I find a nice bloke who like coffee. That was it! All I wanted was a bloke who liked coffee. Not this mad man who followed me from a shop to tell me someone has been following me.

He rolled his eyes, obviously thinking that I was not bright enough to answer the question. "Did you notice anyone following you." Saying it slowly as if I were stupid.

There was a pause, where we looked at each other, and I crossed my arms, growing defensive. "What the hell does that have to do with the fact that you were WATCHING ME SLEEP?" I yelled. Today was NOT my day, I didn't want to talk to anyone, and now I have a stalker who likes confusing the shit out of their prey. Just… not my day.

Apparently it wasn't his day either. He grabbed his hair while_ groaning_ like a child. "Why can't you just.. answer the question? I don't have time for this!" He whined waving his hands around comically.

"GET out of my house NOW!" I kept on shoving him to the door before he could regain his balance he fell backwards and to steady himself, grabbed onto ME, thinking I could support his weight. In the end he fell onto his back with me right on top of him. We knocked our heads together and I groaned from the pain.

"Ow, my head…" I moaned as I was getting off him, feeling a little lightheaded. That was definitely going to be a bruise.

"Are you alright?" I heard him say. He was already getting up from the floor unphased.

He genuinely looked sorry. I was so confused. Maybe he really did forget who I was.. that's probably why he hasn't been angry with me. I mean I did slam a door in his face… I glanced up to see that he had offered his hand.

"Yeah" I waved him off and finally got up myself. I saw him look out the door as if he saw something. Turning around he looked at me with a silly grin on his face.

"Aha! I know who has been following you! For some reason, they appear to be very secretive about it, but considering that they made a slight mistake right now means that now I can track them. Right, so what do you they want with you? Have you done anything new recently? Something important?"

"No I just work at the coffee shop."

"Ooh what an excellent choice! Always wanted to learn how to make myself a cup of coffee, could use the extra energy." He nodded at me, praising my job. _Praising my job_… What is_ wrong_ with him?! Two months ago he told me my life was _pathetic_, and that my job was _boring_!

"You don't _remember_ me? At all?" I finally asked him, annoyed at the fact that we had an adventure together, he ASKED me to travel with him and two months pass and he acts like I never existed?

"Sorry?" He looked at me again, confused. "Oh that's right! You told me that you knew who I was! Right. How do I explain this? Time is never in order for me. People who have met me or who I am going to meet hasn't happened yet to me. I'm your past and you're my future. I travel through time so everything is all jumbled up. Does that make sense?" He looked at me expectingly, as if he was waiting for my questions.

"You're crazy." I concluded finally seeing the pattern. "You're crazy and mentally not here so that's why you think you never met me. You're just some delusional stranger who just simply asked a girl to travel with them. Of course! Why would anyone in the right state of mind ask that question right after meeting them?" I was kind of muttering to myself more than talking out loud. But regardless he had still heard it.

"Humans." he said in a annoyed way as he rolled his eyes and sighed. "You lot are never ready to face the truth. It took you lot hundreds of years just to accept that aliens did exist."

I was beginning to feel creeped out by this guy. This was the same person who wanted me to travel with him? What had happened to him? He didn't seem this crazy before… It put her spirits down to see even the guy who potentially took interest in her was really crazy. She just lost her job, was humiliated, and this guy shows up, out of the blue! She was tired, needed some time alone, and wasn't in the mood for his weird stories. She backed away from him slowly, realizing how close she was to him before.

"Look, it's nice that you believe in all those stories and such, but I don't see how I'm tied to it. I just lost my job, and I'm not in the mood for these little games. SO I would appreciate it if you could just get out of my house and leave me alone, since there is something wrong with you. You need help." I waited for him to leave the doorstep, so that I could finally mope on mine own.

He looked at her, highly offended at her suggestion. "I was only trying to help, I don't have time to play silly little games with you!" He growled, "I take the time to help you humans out and all you do is sit home and whine about your daily problems! I'm much too important to worry about one girl, who is too ignorant to see the facts! Oi and since we're on this subject, why the bloody hell would you attack me with a remote? Have some common sense next time, you don't go hitting strangers with remotes." He seemed to suddenly stop what he was saying and surprisingly barked out the word "Rude!" as he hit himself in the head.

He was hitting himself in the head, calling himself rude. For some strange reason, I felt the urge to burst out laughing. Rushing to get him out of here before I did, I pointed to the door and simply said one word. "OUT."

Almost automatically he responded and walked out the door. I guess he was feeling guilty about what he had said. Talk about _de ja vu._ He turned around and began saying, "Sorr-"

I really did not want to hear him again, because I was trying to hold in my laughter, as my shoulders were shaking.

So I interrupted him by slamming the door in his face a second time. And burst out laughing, at the situation I was in, the events that led up to this, and even the part about losing my job. Wow talk about really losing it.

* * *

**Okay guys thanks for reading! Don't worry I know she seems a bit angry right now, but I wanted them to develop, instead of just going ahead and agreeing to travel with him. If there's any questions or confusion let me know and I'll clear it up for you! I'll post the third chapter as soon as I can, I have a lot of classes right now but spring break is coming up so I should have something in by then! Don't forget to review please, and thank you! :)**


End file.
